School at Night
by saya sayya
Summary: Bingung mau kasih summary apa. baca aja deh kalo mau hehe FF YoonMin/SuMin. Hadiah buat seseorang yang spesial.


YoonMin fanciction

Saya sayya present

Happy reading

Bukan mau Jimin untuk pergi ke sekolah malam hari seperti ini. Bukan juga mau Seokjin untuk membiarkan sepupunya itu pergi malam hari ke sekolah waktu itu. Yang jelas, itu semua adalah keinginan seorang Park Jimin yang melupakan buku tugasnya di kolong meja kelasnya. Buku tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan besok dengan tambahan 50 soal baru dan Jimin melupakannya dengan sebuah game baru yang dijanjikan sahabatnya, Jongkook.

Sial sekali bukan?

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan mau tak mau ia harus pergi ke sekolahnya malam hari tepat pukul sepuluh malam. Dia harus menaiki bus dua kali untuk mencapai sekolahnya karena Seokjin yang melarangnya untuk menaiki sepeda motornya di malam hari. Jimin tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kakak sepupunya itu harus melarangnya menaiki sepeda motor di malam hari, membuatnya kesal sendiri jika ada keadaan genting seperti saat ini.

Jimin mengeratkan jaketnya yang berwarna biru itu. Angin musim gugur yang dingin mampu membuatnya bergidik ditambah penglihatannya yang melihat bagaimana gelapnya sekolah yang ia tempati selama dua tahun ini. ia tarik nafasnya untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya agar tidak berlari kembali ke rumahnya dan berjalan menuju pos satpam di samping gerbang sekolahnya. Mengetuk pintunya dan tersenyum ke arah Pak Kim yang kaget karena melihatnya di sekolah malam-malam begini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jimin? Ada perlu sesuatu?" tanya Pak Kim ramah. Oh tentu saja ia mengenal Jimin karena selalu membantunya mengangkat keranjang bola setiap hari rabu sebelum pulang sekolah.

"Anu, Pak. Buku tugas saya ketinggalan di kolong meja dan harus dikumpulkan besok dan tadi saya diberitahu teman saya kalau ada tambahan tugas sebelum mengumpulkan buku itu besok. Maka dari itu saya kesini untuk mengambilnya," jelas Jimin dengan wajah puppy-nya membuat Pak Kim tak tega menolaknya.

"Oh. Tentu saja kau bisa mengambilnya tapi Bapak tidak bisa menemanimu karena bapak sedang berjaga sendirian. Pak Han sedang ada masalah dengan motornya di jalan. Jadi apa kamu tidak apa-apa ke kelas sendirian? Tenang saja jika ada apa-apa kamu bisa teriak dan Bapak bisa melihatmu dari sini," ucap Pak Kim sambil lalu masuk ke dalam pos. Namja separuh baya itu tidak melihat wajah Jimin yang berubah pucat bahkan tangannya mulai merasa dingin hanya karena mendengar sang satpam berkata, 'Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa berteriak...'

' _Sial. Memang di dalam gedung ada apa?'_ batin Jimin menjerit takut.

"Ini senternya dan juga kunci kelasmu," kata Pak Kim sambil menyerahkan senter berukuran sedang dan juga dua buah kunci bertuliskan nomor 203. Jimin tersenyum tipis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Pak Kim dan berjalan memasuki sekolah. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan amat pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia harus segera mengambil bukunya di kelas dan segera pulang. Lebih cepat selesai berarti lebih baik baginya, kan?

-o-o-o-

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial.

Jimin tidak pernah mengira jika gedung sekolahnya ini benar-benar gelap walaupun sudah diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela disana. Jimin bahkan mengeratkan cengkeraman kedua tangannya di atas senter dan mengarahkannya ke segala arah. Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan dengan beberapa keringat turun dari pelipis dan keningnya. Oh sungguh, Jimin berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lalai melupakan bukunya apapun itu dan harus berakhir mengelilingi gedung sekolahnya di malam hari seperti ini.

Ia arahkan lampu senternya ke depan lalu kesamping kanan dan kiri. Terkadang ia juga menoleh ke belakang seakan ada yang mengikutinya padahal tidak. Mungkin Jimin terlalu berlebihan atau bagaimana tapi disaat seperti ini jelas dia sangat ketakutan dan langkahnya yang perlahan dan hati-hati itu benar-benar menandakan dirinya yang ketakutan. Oh, ia jadi menyesal sudah menolak tawaran Seokjin, sepupunya yang berniat menemaninya. Jika ia tahu dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini maka bisa ia pastikan ia akan menerima tawaran itu.

"Astaga, jika aku berjalan sepelan ini kapan aku sampai di kelas. Aku harus tenang agar semua ini cepat selesai. Ya tenang. Tenangkan dirimu Park Jimin. Tenangkan dirimu," gumamnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jimin mulai melajukan kakinya menaiki anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju lantai kedua gedung sekolahnya. lalu ia hanya perlu berjalan ke arah kanan dan berjalan lurus menuju kelasnya yang berada di dekat kantor OSIS.

Namun saat matanya yang indah itu melihat bagaimana gelap dan mencekamnya lorong menuju kelasnya itu Jimin merasa tidak kuat. Oh Tuhan, dosa apa yang dimiliki Jimin hingga dirinya harus berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa dirinya menghadapi kegelapan yang mencekam dihadapannya seperti ini? Bisakah ia meminta pengampunan dan mengatakan kalau cobaan ini terlalu berat untuknya? Bisakah Tuhan memberikannya penerangan atau mendatangkan malaikat untuk menolongnya?

' _Ibu, aku ingin pulang.'_ Batinnya meraung.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan basah, Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya dan melangkah maju menuju kelasnya. Ia lirikkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan ada apapun yang muncul. Walaupun pelan, ia mulai bisa melihat pintu kelasnya yang berjarak beberapa puluh jejak lagi. ada rasa lega dan juga sesak karena sebentar lagi ia bisa mencapai kelasnya.

Sret.

Jimin terdiam. Lampu senternya mengarah ke arah pintu ruang OSIS di ujung lorong itu. Ia yakin bahwa matanya yang indah itu masih berfungsi dengan baik bahkan di malam hari dengan minim cahaya seperti ini. ia yakin bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tadi adalah sebuah bayangan yang nyata bergerak di satu sisi pintu ke sisi lain karena sinar rembulan yang bersinar kala itu. Dan Jimin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Sungguh, Jimin tidak kuat lagi jika harus melakukan hal ini. ia ingin pulang dan bergelung dengan nyamannya di bawah selimut hangatnya. Masa bodoh dengan buku tugasnya begitu juga dengan omelan gurunya besok. Yang jelas ia ingin pulang sekarang dan tidak ingin melihat apapun lagi. ia yakin bahwa mulai detik ini, ia akan membenci yang namanya sekolah di malam hari dan juga ketakutannya akan 'sesuatu' yang serupa bayangan seperti tadi akan semakin menjadi. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berada disana, dan jika ia pulang sekarang bukankah pengorbanannya akan sia-sia? Toh lagipula, jarak ia dengan kelasnya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Dengan keberaniannya yang muncul entah darimana, Jimin berjalan menuju kelasnya dan mengeluarkan kunci yang sejak tadi tersimpan aman di saku jaketnya. Jimin terus mengarahkan lampu senternya ke arah pintu ruang OSIS yang tertutup dan dengan tangan gemetar ia mencoba memasukkan kunci itu. Walaupun agak kesusahan karena ia tidak bisa melihat lubang kunci namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil membukanya. Segera saja ia geser pintu kelasnya hingga membuat suara benturan yang keras dan berlari masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kakinya berlari menuju bangku yang berada di deretan tengah dekat jendela. Ia rogoh kolong mejanya dan mendesah lega saat ia menemukan bukunya. Sekarang ia tinggal berjalan keluar kelas, menguncinya dan langsung berlari keluar gedung sekolahnya yang menyeramkan ini. dan dengan keberanian yang mengumpul, Jimin genggam bukunya dan juga senter itu dengan erat dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia tutup kembali pintu kelasnya dan menguncinya sebelum-

Tek. Tek. –ia mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci. Jimin yang saat itu menghadap pintu kelasnya tidak berani menggerakkan dirinya satu incipun. Tubuhnya seakan terpaku di tempatnya bahkan Jimin dapat merasakan bagaimana hawa dingin yang menusuk berhembus tiba-tiba. Dengan perlahan ia coba gerakkan tangannya yang menggenggam senter dan menyorotkan lampunya ke arah pintu OSIS yang tertutup. Namun saat ia mendengar derap langkah yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya mampu membuatnya kembali terpaku.

Tap. Tubuh Jimin bergetar dan keringat dingin semakin deras mengucur ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tap. Tanpa sadar matanya tertutup begitu erat.

Tap. Dan Jimin sadar bahwa ia bisa merasakan sesuatu tepat di punggungnya dan ia tidak ingin menolehkan kepalanya. Hingga saat ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya, ia menjerit namun dengan sekejap mulutnya di bekap dan tubuhnya di dorong hingga posisinya berubah menjadi punggunggnya yang membentur pintu kelasnya.

"Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berteriak seperti itu, Jelek?"

Suara itu, Jimin mengenalnya dan langsung saja ia buka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam erat. Kini dihadapannya berdiri sosok Ketua OSIS-nya yang disegani oleh seluruh siswa sekolahnya. sosok Ketua OSIS yang bisa mengendalikan preman di sekolah mereka bahkan sekolah lain hanya karena tatapan mengintimidasinya dan juga keahlian bela dirinya yang luar biasa itu. Min Yoongi.

"Jelek. Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah malam-malam begini?" tanya Yoongi yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jimin. Yang ditanya masih diam namun sedetik kemudian Jimin menangis dengan keras membuat Yoongi kelabakan.

"Y-ya. Berhenti menangis, Jelek. Kau bisa mengundang masalah tahu." Ucapan itu hanya angin berlalu bagi Jimin dan sekarang namja itu malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Yoongi dan mencengkeram erat kedua sisi baju Yoongi bagian pinggang.

"Aku takut," lirihnya sambil menangis dan Yoongi merasa bersalah karena mungkin saja tadi ia mengageti Jimin dengan langkah dan tepukannya. Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan merangkul Jimin ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap punggung Jimin dengan perlahan untuk menenangkan namja manis yang masih sesenggukan.

Hening yang berlalu entah sudah berapa berlalu. Yoongi masih dalam posisi yang sama yaitu memeluk Jimin dengan erat dan menenangkannya. Dan Jimin, walaupun tangisannya sudah berhenti namun ia masih sesenggukan beberapa kali. Baru setelah ia merasa baik, Jimin melepas cengkeramannya dan menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yoongi yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Jimin. Dengan lembut tangan Yoongi menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi chubby Jimin dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "T-terima kasih, sunbae,"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan segera mengunci pintu kelas Jimin sedangkan Jimin mengambil senter dan bukunya yang terjatuh disamping kakinya. Ia masih merasa lemas karena rasa terkejut dan juga tadi ia baru saja menangis keras. Sungguh, ia merasa malu karena ia baru saja menangis di hadapan sunbae-nya yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS itu. Seketika wajahnya memerah malu dan Yoongi melihatnya.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" dan Jimin merasa bahwa lebih baik tadi ia bertemu dengan 'sesuatu' itu daripada harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang selama ini ia kagumi dari jauh itu. Ugh sial, Jimin malu –sangat malu hingga dirinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berniat untuk menatap Yoongi. Namun Yoongi malah berjongkok di hadapan Jimin, membuat namja itu menatap punggung Yoongi dengan bingung.

"Naiklah." Satu kata dari Yoongi dan Jimin merasa bahwa ia akan mengubur dirinya saat itu juga. Namja itu masih berdiam diri di tempatnya membuat Yoongi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jadi naik ke punggungku sekarang, Park Jimin."

Dan mau tak mau Jimin sekarang berada di punggung Yoongi. Tangannya melingkar dengan lembut di leher Yoongi dan kepalanya bersandar di pundak kanan Yoongi. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang melingkarkan tangannya di kedua paha Jimin agar namja itu tidak jatuh. Yoongi juga menggenggam buku Jimin di tangan kirinya dan senter di tangan kanannya. Namja itu dengan mudahnya menggendong Jimin dan berjalan santai keluar gedung sekolah.

'Dia sangat ringan. Apa yang ia makan selama ini jika dirinya ringan seperti ini?' pikir Yoongi.

Keduanya hanya diam dan membiarkan kesunyian mengelilingi mereka. Jimin yang memang merasa lemas hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Yoongi. Bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai di pos satpam dan ia juga bisa mendengar suara Pak Kim, Jimin tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Ia malu karena ia digendong oleh Yoongi dan juga matanya pasti sembab karena ia baru saja menangis. Biarlah dirinya dan Yoongi yang tahu tentang kejadian di depan kelasnya itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Pak." Pamit Yoongi yang dijawab ramah oleh Pak Kim juga Pak Han yang ternyata sudah datang. Yoongi berjalan menjauhi gedung sekolah dan Jimin tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang menggunakan bus lagi. Jimin harus menelpon Seokjin, sepupunya untuk menjemputnya di halte dekat sekolah.

"S-sunbae," panggil Jimin yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Yoongi. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya. "Bi-bisakah sunbae menurunkanku? A-aku harus menunggu sepupuku di halte bus."

"Baiklah."

Hanya itu dan Jimin kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Yoongi. Ia senang karena dirinya bisa merasakan betapa hangat dan nyamannya punggung seorang Min Yoongi dan ia akan selalu mengingatnya, moment dimana ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Jimin bahkan ingin merasakan hal itu lagi namun ia sadar bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan belaka. Dan saat ia merasakan langkah Yoongi yang berhenti, Jimin ingin sekali mengatakan kalau ia masih betah berada disana namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan dan mulai turun dari punggung Yoongi.

Jimin langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi halte dan menatap Yoongi yang berdiri disampingnya. Membuatnya harus mendongak karena posisinya yang duduk. "Apa sunbae tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang setelah sepupumu datang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang anak kecil duduk sendirian di halte malam-malam begini," jawab Yoongi sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin yang mendengar sindiran Yoongi hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati tentang manusia ber'mulut tajam' disampingnya itu. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Hanya ada suara Jimin yang sedang menelpon sepupunya sedangkan Yoongi, namja tampan itu sudah sibuk dengan lolipopnya dan langit malam yang indah. Jimin yang baru saja mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan kagumnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa namja itu bahkan terlihat sangat tampan jika berada di suasana malam seperti ini dan juga ia baru menyadari bahwa seorang Min Yoongi menyukai permen lolipop dan juga bintang.

"Sunbae menyukai bintang?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jimin dan namja itu langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merutuki betapa noraknya dirinya yang menanyakan hal itu kepada seorang Min Yoongi.

"Ya. aku menyukai bintang dan panggil aku dengan kata 'hyung'." Dan Jimin tidak bisa jika tidak menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perintah dari Yoongi. Membuat senyuman Yoongi merekah dan kembali menatap bintang yang gemerlap dilangit malam. Jimin selalu menyukai bagaimana sisi lembut dari seorang Min Yoongi, dengan senyum yang sangat tulus dan tanpa beban itu mampu membuat Jimin kembali jatuh hati kepada namja itu.

Seakan sadar oleh sesuatu Jimin baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya walaupun tanpa tas. Dari penampilan sunbae-nya itu, Jimin yakin bahwa Yoongi belum pulang dari sekolah dan Jimin mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan namja itu selarut ini di sekolah.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan proposal kegiatan Festival Budaya akhir semester ini. Jadi jangan kaget jika aku belum pulang sekolah," ungkap Yoongi tiba-tiba tanpa Jimin suruh. Membuat Jimin malu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Lalu tas sun- maksudku tas Yoongi-hyung dimana?"

"Dibawa pulang Hoseok. Namja itu selalu membawa tasku pulang terlebih dahulu jika tahu aku akan 'menginap' di sekolah."

Jimin tanpa sadar tertawa kecil mendengar kata 'menginap' keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Mungkin jika Jimin menjadi sahabat baik Yoongi, yaitu Hoseok. Ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama juga namun tidak dengan kata-kata 'menginap' itu. Keduanya kembali berbincang tentang sesuatu yang simple bahkan terkadang tertawa bersama di sela-sela perbincangan mereka.

Tin. Tin.

Sebuah suara klakson mampu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan Jimin tersenyum saat ia melihat mobil Seokjin mulai mendekat. "Sepupumu?"

"Iya, hyung." Jawab Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi. Kedua namja itu berdiri dari atas kursi dan Yoongi menyerahkan buku Jimin yang sejak tadi ia pegang. "Jangan dilupakan lagi jik tidak mau mengalami hal yang sama seperti tadi."

Jimin mengangguk dan segera berjalan menjauhi Yoongi. Mobil Seokjin tidak bisa berhenti tepat di depan halte karena mereka harus putar balik. Jimin langsung membuka pintu disamping kemudi dan menatap Yoongi sejenak. Ia lambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Yoongi yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari namja itu. Dan setelahnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan Yoongi mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari halte bus untuk mengambil motornya di pos satpam sekolah.

Sedangkan Jimin, namja itu masih menatap punggung Yoongi hingga ia tidak bisa menatap namja itu lagi. "Siapa dia, Jimin-ah?"

"Kakak kelasku yang baik." Jawab Jimin singkat dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya keluar jendela mobil. Seokjin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan berdiam diri. Sepertinya sepupunya itu sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

Jimin menghela nafasnya dan menyesal karena sejak tadi ia ingin meminta nomor ponsel Yoongi. Namun nyatanya, hatinya menciut takut dan hanya bisa menjeritkan kata-kata 'Hyung, bisakah aku memiliki nomormu?' dalam hati. Jimin merasa ia adalah manusia paling bodoh karena sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya yang berharga. Tatapannya beralih ke arah buku tugasnya yang ia genggam. Ia buka buku itu dan alisnya mengernyit saat sebuah note kertas berada di sana.

 **To: Jimin.**

 **Mau berbagi nomor ponsel denganku?**

 **1372xxxx**

 **Yoongi.**

Dan Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya kembali. Membuat Seokjin yang meliriknya bergidik ngeri dengan mood sepupunya yang manis itu.

END

FF YoonMin pertama hehehe

Bagaimana? Semoga kalian suka ya. Ini hadiah buat _**kmkdotfairytale**_ yang penasaran sama FF YoonMin buatanku. Maaf ya kalo jelek TT

Sampai Jumpa.. minggu depan?


End file.
